Respetable Ulquiorra Schiffer
by Eniun
Summary: Una carta donde Aizen responde a Ulquiorra sobre su pedimento; El ya no poderse hacer cargo de Orihime Inoue. Recomiendo leer primero "Apreciado Aizen sama" para que entiendan el ONESHOT .::Historia Original de Adelle Beth::.


"_DISCLAIMER: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad del respetado Tite Kubo. Esta historia no está hecha con más afán que compartir las historias que salen de mi cabeza con ustedes."_

**Idea original de ****Adelle Beth **(Para lo cual se pidió autorización) donde se dará contestación a la carta escrita por Ulquiorra-Sama a Aizen-Sama. (Espero no te moleste haber tomado el Disclaimer original, pues deseaba que el escrito se conservara con la misma apariencia)

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Respetable Ulquiorra Schiffer:

Por medio de esta presente quedo en el entendido sobre la situación que aqueja y causa su malestar.

Comprendo completamente que un _Espada_ de su rango debe prevalecer en enteras condiciones para cumplir su misión y durante el lapso de su petición se ha analizado los hechos, actuando prontamente como es debido.

Lamento decirle que Halibel está imposibilitada de tomarla en cuidados, ya que dicha _Espada_ se encuentra con un grave dolor de espalda, causado por el enorme tamaño de sus protuberancias frontales, sin embargo le tengo excelentes noticias;

Comenzando por Szayel, quien atiende la dolencia de la _Tercera Espada. _Esto le tomará algún tiempo, supongo que requiere de estudios. En el supuesto de que realizará el vudú huecomundista, algunas radiografías precarias y análisis profundos.

En cuanto a Nnoitra, no lo certifico como un candidato apto para la protección de nuestra rehén y temo que ponga su prestigio en duda, comprenderá a lo que me refiero, no es necesario ser gráfico.

Hablando del reverenciado Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, me ha solicitado, de la misma manera que usted, qué no lo tome en cuenta en tal función, pues después de la reestructuración de su brazo, presenta invariablemente los mismos síntomas que me define en su escrito.

Había considerado enviarles a usted y a Grimmjow con el doctor Mayuri Kurotsuchi, pero después de leer el currículum y cartas de referencia del Shinigami, acredité que había estado en prisión y que no goza de salud mental.

De tal manera que veo adecuado que ambos emprendan juntos la temporada vacacional, sin preocuparse del salario respectivo a la ley de Hueco Mundo que consta en el artículo 23, subíndice II, fracción C; del código de los _Espada_. No sin antes acudir a la cita médica preparada con Urahara Kisuke para discernir su estado de salud y la continuidad de sus funciones en esta honorable empresa, ya que para mí, mi personal es de suma y vital importancia.

Citándose el caso de que dos de mis _Espadas_ se encuentran bajo la misma enfermedad, y que ambos apuestan a la misma raíz; Inoue Orihime, analice la situación y discurro en las preocupaciones que cualquier otro ser nativo de Hueco Mundo pueda contraer el estado endeble o los padecimientos que constan en su comunicado.

He comprobado que los indicios se revelan bajo un brebaje envenenador que poseen solo algunas mujeres humanas y dado que mi expedita investigación exteriorizó que el daño no es ocasionado a los Shinigamis, por lo que usted habrá notado, la cautiva, citada con anterioridad, ha sido cambiada de aposentos inmediatamente. Desventuradamente Gin y Tousen se encuentran en una misión secreta. Entonces, el alojamiento más adecuado, se encuentra en mi dominio.

Para que usted emprenda una gustosa marcha; rebelaré que he hecho de la estancia, en mi alcoba, de Inoue Origime placentera. Tratando de mantenerla con la dosis de abrazos, mimos y besos requeridos para la satisfacción personal de la mujer. También, para consolar el estado taciturno y falta de actividad corriente en los seres humanos de Inoue Orihime, me he puesto creativo, por lo que practicamos, cada que me es posible, juegos sicalípticos. Cotejando un increíble progreso, puesto que ahora, la mujer humana, ya no menciona ni recuerda al Shinigami Sustituto, denominado como Ichigo Kurasaki. Así que la preocupación asesina que le agobiaba a usted, estará en el mero interés de la batalla. Cabe destacar que encontrará nada aborrecible el inmutable nombramiento, en ella, de su superior; indíquese como yo.

En el entendido quedo que Inoue Orihime está bajo mi tutela y protección, hasta que alguno de ustedes cobren fortaleza.

Para finalizar ansió las enhorabuenas del doctor Urahara y que disfruten, usted y Grimmjow de unas excelentes vacaciones, todo pagadas, en los confines de los litorales de la Sociedad de Almas.

Con los mejores deseos de verles reformados.

Aizen Sousuke.

Emperador de la Noches.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**


End file.
